The Inheritance
by Ysidro
Summary: Dumbledore finds two students with the ability to stop the war against Voldemort. Unfortunately, with power can come sacrifice. HP/Aladdin crossover with DH spoilers. SS/VV


Disclaimer: Don't own anyone here. Viatrix is a younger Professor Vector in case you don't realize it.

A/N: This is an Aladdin and Harry Potter cross-over. If you want to read more about the Aladdin references, look up "Agarabah's Enemies." I have made Snape and Mozenrath one and the same before, but I wanted to try a different spin on things. I apologize if Viatrix's past sounds a bit Mary-Suish, but I tried to keep her back-story as close to her ancestor's as possible.

&&&&&&&&&&&&

Three figures stood in the newly-closed entrance of the UnKnowable Room.

One was a tall old man with a wrinkled face and long silver hair. In his eyes there was a sparkle as mysterious as Saint Elmo's Fire. A pointed hat stood on his head, purple with silver stars not unlike his robes. He was, of course, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

The other two figures were those of a boy and girl in their mid-teens. In fact, both had turned fifteen that very day. The pair of students wore the colors of their House; the silver and green of Slytherin. However, that was where their similarities ended.

The boy was tall and skinny, his robes far too large for him, but somehow or another blacker than any other student's. His long black hair was greasy with a gel-like potion, a failed attempt to calm his untamable curls. He was a pure Slytherin, known for brooding in the corners of the dungeons with a sneer on his face and possessed black eyes that seemed to stare right through you.

The girl was of average height with skin the color of caramel. Her hair was black as well, but glossy rather than greasy. Her brown eyes had an ever present spark of cunning and she was known for achieving her goals no matter how many people she had to tread on.

Their names were Severus Snape and Viatrix Vector.

Both Viatrix and Severus had received owls that morning with green envelopes attached to their legs. They had stared at the cars in puzzlement, eyebrows knitted together. Then both had exchanged a look, realizing that their notes were identical.

Happy Birthday.

Please meet me outside of the Great Hall this evening at nine o'clock sharp. You shall not be reprimanded for being out of your dormitories after hours.

You shall then receive your Inheritance.

Sincerely,

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore.

Viatrix and Severus had both followed the instructions precisely, a cloud of silence over the pair. The two teens had hardly exchanged a word, what with Severus Snape hanging about his Griffindor obsession and Viatrix remaining with what few sane Slytherin girls remained in their House. She had thought of perhaps assisting Severus when he was being tormented by the so called "Marauders," but figured he had to learn how to take care of himself. Severus had no interest in the girl either; she was nothing at all like Lily and he only had eyes for his precious flower.

However, both students had immediately reacted to the word "Inheritance."

Severus wanted to get his mother out of Spinner's End. Maybe to a nice flat in London where she wouldn't have to suffer under the iron fist of his uncle Dominic. He could get new robes and clothes that actually fitted, rather than the horrible hand-me-downs from his neighbor's son. He could even buy Lily something; something shiny and new. Something that would make her feel special and perhaps make him more than a friend.

Viatrix, well, she wanted a home. One that was permanent, rather than have to be carted off to various foster-homes. Soon that would end as well, and she dreaded that day. She would have to make a living and attend school. Her overall future looked bleak and depressing.

Then the Headmaster had led them to the Room.

Severus and Viatrix couldn't help but stare in awe at the Room of every single thing imaginable. As Dumbledore led the way, they looked at the various knick-knacks and pieces of junk on the numerous shelves. They all must have meant something to someone at one time or another, but now they were just gathering dust amid other pieces of garbage.

"Part of your inheritances lie in two vaults at Gringotts," the Headmaster explained as he strode purposely through the clutter. "I have your keys, but they will not open the vaults until the time is right. The rest of your gifts lie here, in the UnKnowable Room. Vaults can be broken into, and these aspects of your inheritances are far too precious to be able to replace."

Dumbledore gestured towards a large tarp in the middle of the Room.

"This is your inheritances."

Removing the tarp with a flourish, the Headmaster revealed two cardboard boxes. They were nothing special; simply boxes sealed with packing tape. The two teens exchanged at look; THIS was what they were getting? Two boxes? Both of their faces fell.

"Cheer up Miss Vector and Mr. Snape," Dumbledore said, smiling. "Before you receive your gifts, I have a bit of family history to explain to the two of you. First I shall talk to Miss Vector."

"Miss Vector, you are a descendant of the last Witch of the Sand. Her name was Sadira, a woman with very little money but a large amount of ambition. She bore a son and he was eventually married to the daughter of the Sultan and Sultana of the City of Agrabah. Their names were Aladdin and Jasmine."

"Wait a minute," Viatrix stared at Dumbledore in confusion. "'Aladdin' as in the boy from the story? The guy who had a genie and all of that? You have got to be joking."

"Actually, I am not," Dumbledore replied, pulling out something from the box on the left. "Your first gift Miss Vector."

Both Severus and Viatrix stared as Dumbledore pulled out a tarnished lamp. Viatrix had seen pictures of it in magical textbooks, but never thought it still existed. The Magical Lamp of the famed Muggle, Aladdin.

"Rub it if you wish," Dumbledore said, chuckling at his clever pun. "If I am not mistaken the genie still resides in there."

Hesitantly, Viatrix rubbed the lamp with the corner of her robes. Reddish smoke started to pour out as the lamp shook vigorously. Viatrix dropped the lamp in shock, and Severus let out a small yelp of surprise.

"Whoa, major lamp whip-lash," the genie said, rubbing his rather large neck. "Nothing like a good long STRETCH to get the cramps out."

Severus and Viatrix watched at the loud blue genie elongated himself like an elastic and then let himself go. He began to bounce off the walls, hitting various objects and leaving a wake of destruction in its path. Eventually he did regain his composure and settled his curled-toed feet on the ground.

The genie pulled a calendar out of thin air and started to whip through with in-human speed. His big eyes rolled up and down, surveying the various dates like a slot machine. He stopped eventually at the day's date.

"1976 ALREADY! Where have I BEEN for the last millennia and a half! I have SO much to catch up on!"

"Um, hi," Viatrix said softly, waving to the genie. "My name is Viatrix. I think I'm your new Master."

"Sorry, you've got the wrong genie," the being replied, pointing to his feet. "See…no smoke. I'm a free genie…emphasize the FREE."

"She's related to your last Master," Severus spat, raising an eyebrow. "Some Muggle named Aladdin."

"You're Al's relative?" the genie replied. "Well then, that makes all the difference. Let's see you then."

Viatrix spun around hesitantly as the genie surveyed her with an over-sized magnifying glass. He nodded his head a couple of times, jotting down notes in a spiral-bound book. Eventually he stopped and smiled broadly.

"Definitely related to Al," the genie surmised, snapping his book shut. "Got Jasmine's hair and Al's knack for getting into trouble. And I can see you've got some magic in you. Judging by the type…I'd say you're related to Sadira too. Interesting combination. You look great Kid; all of them would be proud."

"I could have told you that," Severus sneered. "The Headmaster just explained Viatrix's life story to us."

"Well aren't you a pleasant one," the genie said, surveying Severus as well. "If I didn't know any better I'd say you were…couldn't be. He never lived long enough to..."

"Produce an heir?" Dumbledore finally spoke up, making the two students' heads swivel. "Apparently he did. Just long enough in fact. Meet Severus Snape, lineal descendant of Mozenrath, Lord of the Land of the Black Sand."

Before anyone could say anything, the genie disappeared in a poof of smoke. Viatrix noticed that he had retreated to his lamp, in what appeared to be sheer terror. Viatrix cooed softly to him, urging him to come out as she glared at Severus.

"Hey, it's not my fault!" Severus retorted. "Just because some guy from who knows how long ago gave that genie the creeps doesn't mean I have anything to do with it!"

"Fine, I'll come out," the genie said, slowly coming out of his layer. "Just don't try and trap me or anything."

"What's his problem?" Severus asked the Headmaster, pointing at the genie. "Who was this Mozenrath guy?"

"Master was a good man," a voice said from inside the left box. "Stupid genie just didn't see it."

"Severus, meet your first gift," Dumbledore said, pulling out a cage. "Severus, meet Xerxes, your new familiar."

Severus had never had a pet, and given the chance, he never would have chosen that…thing. It was what appeared to be a flying plumed purple eel that swam through the air. One eye was red and large, the other smaller and black. It was absolutely horrid looking.

"Can't I return it?" Severus said flinching as the eel swam closer to him. "Do I need to keep it?"

"New Master doesn't want Xerxes?" the eel's eyes began to water. "No one wants Xerxes!"

The eel swam off in a depressed state, hiding amongst the shelves. Severus sneered as all of the other inhabitants of the Room glared at him. Severus stalked off in an attempt to find his new…pet.

"Xerxes!" Severus called as he walked along the shelves. "I'm sorry. I'm just not used to people…wanting…to be around me."

"Xerxes knows what that's like," the voice of the flying eel said as Severus found him lying on a pair of patched robes. "Mozenrath was only person who tolerated Xerxes, and even Mozenrath didn't really like Xerxes."

"Hopefully I'm not too much like your old master then," Severus found himself smiling slightly as he held a hand out to the eel. "Care to join me in finding out what else your master left for me?"

Xerxes happily squirmed out of his hide-out and coiled himself around Severus' neck. He would have thought that having an eel around his neck would be unpleasant, but it wasn't. Xerxes was surprisingly soft and he found himself wearing the eel like a mantle as he came back to the tarp.

"What took you so long?" Viatrix asked, her impatient side coming out. Genie shook his head knowingly; perhaps the feud between Princess Jasmine and Mozenrath had continued despite the years that had gone by. "It's my turn to get a gift."

Dumbledore pulled out…a rug.

"How…quaint," Severus laughed as the tapestry fell to the ground. "You get a genie…and a carpet."

"Not just any carpet," Genie winked. "Way to go Rug-Man!"

The carpet promptly made itself "stand" vertically on two tassels. It "walked" over to Viatrix and bowed in a carpet-sort-of-way. It then gave Viatrix's genie a high-five, and made a move to give Severus one. Severus regretfully obliged, and gave the magic carpet a high-five.

"Okay, how come Viatrix gets all of the cool gifts?" Severus asked. "A magic carpet AND a phenomenal cosmic genie?"

"Only semi-phenomenal nearly-cosmic," the genie corrected.

"Fine, the semi-phenomenal nearly-cosmic genie. If my ancestor was so great, why do I get the eel? No offense Xerxes."

Dumbledore pulled out another item from the box. Viatrix noted that both the genie and the carpet flinched as Dumbledore unwrapped the package. Inside the folds of the cloth was a very beautiful, very rare-looking crystal.

"This is the Crystal of Ix," Dumbledore said, handing the crystal to Severus. "It is probably one of the most powerful weapons a wizard can possess nowadays. It can trap anything magical within its confines merely by listening to the words of its master. For instance…"

The genie, eel and the carpet backed off even thought they knew from experience that a crystal that size could not confine them.

"I am going to try and disarm you Severus," Dumbledore said, pointing to the youth's wand. He was holding it in his wand-hand out of sheer instinct. "When I try, I want you to say 'Ixdala.' Then we'll see what happens."

Hesitantly, Severus watched as the Headmaster pulled out his wand. His black eyes watched the Headmaster as he began the statutory 'swish and flick' method his Charms teacher had taught him years ago. Dumbledore didn't even have a chance to partially finish the spell.

"Expell…"

"Ixdala!"

Viatrix and Severus watched in awe as Albus' wand flew across the Room and into a beam of turquoise light. It appeared in the crystal as if it was some demented snow-globe. Dumbledore beamed as he walked to Severus. He took the crystal and spoke the word 'Ixdolo.' His wand promptly appeared in his hand.

"You are not permitted to use your gifts outside of this room," Dumbledore explained. "Save for the next ones. They are an exception, since they need supervision."

They were a pair of cats.

Both of them were rather large, with large yellow eyes, long striped tails, and golden collars on their necks and ankles. They had large mischievous grins on their faces and fluffy wings on their backs. One of them was pink and the other blue. The genie gulped in horror.

"Viatrix, this is Fate," Dumbledore said, gesturing towards the pink cat. "She controls the outcome of everything in the universe."

"It's a pleasure to meet you," the deity said, licking a paw. "Of course, I already knew we were going to meet, but I do like to be polite."

"And this is Chaos," Dumbledore said as the blue goatee-sprouted deity beamed at Severus. "You can guess what he does."

"Me, I like to mess things up a bit," the cat said, doing a jig in mid-air. "Throw a kink in my sister's plans. Makes life more interesting, don't you think?"

Snape nodded, gulping as he watched his new…other pet smile at him. The last thing he needed was more problems in his life. Maybe coming tonight wasn't the best of ideas.

"Well, we might as well make some magic," Genie said, surveying the students with a scrutinizing eye. "First of all let's fix those robes."

Severus watched in amazement as his horrid robes changed to brand-new ones. They even looked like they had been dry-cleaned and ironed, and the Slytherin crest shone brightly. He saw that Viatrix's robes were new too, and couldn't help but notice that she looked quite nice in them.

"Now that that's done, we should probably get to…"

"My sincerest apologies Genie, but I still have a present to give to each of the children," Dumbledore's voice was dead-pan. "I would appreciate it if you would all take leave to their dormitories; I have saved the best for last."

Viatrix watched in puzzlement as her genie mouthed the word 'No' before he left. What in the world could be so horrible? Dumbledore would never let his students get hurt…not in a million years. She brushed it off and took it as a trick of the light.

"A war is upon us," Dumbledore explained, hands behind his back. "The Wizarding World is in need of heroes, and the two of you possess the ability to win this war. If you are willing to join myself and a handful of others to fight, you will receive eternal fame. You must be willing to do whatever it takes to complete the tasks delegated to you."

Both students nodded. They had nothing to lose. No one would really miss them. If they became martyrs, it would not be in vain. Dumbledore smiled and gave out the last gifts.

"This My Dear is yours," Dumbledore said, holding out an intricate box to Viatrix. "Use it wisely."

Gingerly, Viatrix took the container. It was made out of sandstone, carvings embossed on the sides. She opened it up and found an amulet and a jeweled headband.

"It is the Amulet of the Witches of the Sand," Dumbledore explained. "As long as you wear it, powers that you have never experienced before will course through your veins. There are a series of instructions as well, which are contained in these scrolls." Dumbledore showed her a pile of parchment at the bottom of the box. "The secrets of the Sands are at your disposal. The headband was the Sultana's, and will allow you to access any ally that the Sultan and Sultana may have made. They will be of great service to you."

Viatrix stared in awe as Dumbledore placed the headband over her hair. The amulet hung around her neck, concealed by her robes need be. She truly felt like a princess and a powerful witch as well.

"And this My Boy is yours," Dumbledore said, pulling out the last item in the box. "You will have to proceed with caution with this one. It possesses power beyond your imagination. You will have the power to control any foe that attempted to take control of Agrabah. I believe you have the will to control it; however I have been proven wrong before. Do you still wish to accept it?"

Severus flinched. Dumbledore seemed hesitant about this one. If Dumbledore was unsure, shouldn't he be too? Then he thought of his mother smiling in the sunlight of a new flat, away from the pain and suffering waiting at Spinner's End. Of Lily gasping as he gave her a necklace fit for a princess and her telling him that of course she would be his girlfriend. Slowly, the teen nodded his head in agreement.

"That's My Boy," Dumbledore beamed. "I know you will keep it out of reach of the Dark Lord. If he was to get this, the world would be in peril."

The last thing in the box was a glove.

Severus looked at it, raising a black eyebrow. It was a right-hand leather glove and would come up to approximately his elbow. Brown with black trim, it looked like something from Potions class. What was so special about this particular glove? It didn't even have a match!

"Well, put it on then," Dumbledore urged, Viatrix wondering what he was so eager to see. "Try it on for size."

Hesitantly, Severus rolled up the sleeve of his new robes. Viatrix shook her head vigorously; her genie didn't trust that glove, so neither did she. Something about it made her nervous, and even a tad bit fearful. For some reason she did not want her House-mate to try it on.

The moment Severus shoved on the glove, it burst into flames.

Severus had had the unfortunate experience of having an acidic potion fall on his leg once. He had been in the Hospital Wing overnight to get rid of the burns. This felt like the entire pot had fallen on his arm and then someone had lit it on fire. Severus screamed as the flames licked at his arm.

"Professor!" Viatrix shouted over the screams. "Help him!"

Dumbledore just stood there, his eyes sad in the blue-black fire light.

"Sand, help him!" Viatrix said, holding her locket in her hand and rubbing it in her fingers. "Put out that fire!"

Viatrix watched in amazement as the dirt that had accumulated on the shelves over the years began to close in on her. It swirled around her, as if it awaited her command. She shoved her amulet towards Snape's writhing figure as the sand fell on the smoldering glove.

Viatrix's actions, though gallant, were in vain; for the Gauntlet had already completed its work.

* * *

Severus woke to a bright light shining in his eyes. His arm felt like it had been ripped off, and he bit back the tears already forming in his eyes. What had he done?

The boy struggled to get up into a sitting position, using his left hand to shuffle back a bit. His right arm was in a sling and wrapped in a plaster cast; he thanked Merlin it was covered up. The last thing he wanted to see was what that glove had done to his arm.

He was alone.

Frantically, Severus twisted his head back and forth. There wasn't a single soul in the room, which looked sort of like the school Infirmary. Did no one wonder where he had gone to? Did anyone actually care?

Severus began to cry, or at least tried to. His sobs came out in dry heaves; it was like the fire that had ignited his arm had dried up every tear left in his body. A long coughing fit followed; Severus soon found himself quite thirsty and dying for a drink.

"Phew," a voice said from the far corner of the room. There didn't appear to be anyone there, just a voice. "I thought you'd never wake up."

Severus watched as Viatrix appeared out of thin air. She was no longer in her school robes, but in jeans and a t-shirt. In her hand was a long yellow scarf that sparkled.

"I'm sorry, I found this in the bottom of your box," Viatrix turned pink as she held up the scarf. "Genie said it was a Belt of Invisibility, and apparently it works. Dumbledore and Madame Pomphrey haven't seen me yet."

"What…what happened?" Severus' voice was hoarse and raspy. He began to cough again.

"Don't get over-excited there Severus," she smiled, pulling out a notebook from her pocket and a pencil. "Can you write with your left hand?"

Severus nodded slowly, barely comprehending anything. He could write with his left hand; not very well but it was legible. He slowly wrote out the word 'Thirsty' on the paper.

"I'll get Genie," Viatrix said, pulling the lamp out of her pocket. Severus noticed she had shrunk it to travel-size. "He'll get you something. I can't risk a House-elf…they'd just let Dumbledore know."

Severus managed to be puzzled despite the fact that his arm hurt like hell. Why would Viatrix be so worried about Dumbledore knowing she was in the room? Why was she hiding? Before he could ask, Viatrix's genie appeared.

"I'm so sorry Kid," was the first thing Genie said when he appeared. "I wanted to stop it…really I did…but you just can't change Fate."

"My CAT did this?" Viatrix said, eyes bulging. "SHE made this happen?"

"Unfortunately it had to be done," Fate said, appearing with her yellow eyes downcast. "I might add that Chaos did have a paw in this though."

Chaos appeared, his smile gone. He didn't look happy that he had had to hurt his new master, but some things had to be done. The heroes had to be brought down from their high-horses; or at least that's what he told himself.

"Xerxes is sorry about what happened to Severus," the eel said, appearing as well and slithering under Snape's left hand. "If Xerxes had known, Xerxes would have told Master not to put on the Gauntlet. Now Master is hurt."

Severus stared at the group; all of them had had something to do with his injury. He should have been furious with them, should have told them all to go away. But for some odd reason he couldn't. He didn't know why, but he couldn't.

"Genie, could you get Severus something to drink?" Viatrix eventually managed to say. "He's thirsty."

Promptly, Genie grew a few extra arms and held out a bottle of soda, a pitcher of water, a teapot, a cartoon of milk, and a container of orange juice. Severus gestured towards the tea. A tray appeared on his lap with a cup of steaming tea, a thing of milk, a sugar bowl, and a bottle of honey. Severus added honey to his to soothe his protesting throat.

"Better?" Viatrix asked as Severus took a drink. He sighed with contentment as the liquid went down his throat. He smiled wanly. "I'll take that as a yes."

"Why…why were you hiding?" Severus managed to ask after finishing his tea. The cup immediately filled itself back up again. Severus watched in puzzlement as all the other occupiers went to the other end of the room while Viatrix stayed with him.

"Dumbledore is trying to keep us apart," Viatrix explained. "He gave me the drill already, and he'll do the same to you. We are supposed to sever our ties with everyone else at Hogwarts. Be lone wolves or whatever they're called. If we don't, everyone we hold dear to us will get hurt as people try to access our powers. Some inheritance huh?"

"Lily…" Severus said softly, hoping that Viatrix would not hear him.

"Break that off as soon as you can. Your flower will be in danger, especially if you wind up having to join the Death Eaters or something. For her own safety."

"Why do you care anyways?" Severus asked, eyes narrowing. "You have your genie, your carpet, your cat and your heirlooms. Why stay here and wait for me to wake up?"

"No matter what he says, we have to stick together," Viatrix was fingering her amulet. "I think we're the only sane Slytherin's left Severus, and we have to keep each other that way."

"I just had my arm nearly ripped off by a glove," Snape sank back into his white pillows. "If that's not crazy, I don't know what is."

"I'm the one who tried to put you out with the dirt on the ground," she replied, trying not to look him in the eye. "Not exactly normal either."

"You tried to stop it?" Severus raised an eyebrow. "You tried to save me?"

"Well, we do have this whole sand pattern going on…" Viatrix replied. Her ears perked up. "I think they're coming back. I have to go. Bye Sev."

Severus felt Viatrix's lips quickly press against his forehead before she disappeared in a twinkle of sparkles.

Severus quickly closed his eyes and pretended to be asleep as he heard the Headmaster enter the room. If it had been Madame Pomphrey, she would have already noticed that he was feigning sleep. The Headmaster was less adept when it came to Severus pretending not to be hurt.

"I am sorry My Boy," he heard the Headmaster mumble as he sat in one of the hard plastic chairs near his bed. "I wasn't sure…I thought its requirement for a sacrifice had already been fulfilled. I suppose not. I am deeply sorry."

Everyone seemed to be apologizing to him today. Severus was pretty sure if that rug could have spoken it would have said sorry as well. But he had been the one to make the decision in the end. He was the one who wanted the power for himself. Maybe he had deserved whatever this was.

"It's my fault too," Snape mumbled cracking an eye open. He could feel a reassuring hand on his shoulder, but it wasn't Dumbledore's. He smiled slightly, realizing Viatrix was still there. He'd get through this somehow. "I said I'd take whatever that thing…was."

"That 'thing' is called 'The Hand of Death.' Do you recall the Tale of the Three Brothers Severus?"

Snape nodded; his mother used to read it when he was young. The three brothers who had cheated Death and each received a wish in return. Only one brother had gotten away alive though; probably a Slytherin.

"Apparently when Death came, he left behind a souvenir," Dumbledore explained. "He lost one of his gloves, which has now taken you as its master."

"I'm honored," Snape sneered, rage pulsing through his veins now. Dumbledore had known what Severus was in for; he had manipulated him into thinking the old man had cared. "Now I want to get rid of it."

"It's not that simple Severus," Dumbledore replied. "The Hand of Death has chosen you as its master, and it won't just give that up. It has already taken you as its own."

Dumbledore gestured at Severus' cast and the teen stared at it. With a wave of the Headmaster's wand, the plaster became invisible and showed the carnage that was left underneath. Severus stifled a scream as he looked down at what was left of his arm.

All that was left was pure bone. It was a grayish-white and continued all of the way to his elbow. There it met burn marks of such ferocity that Severus could not bear to look at them. He shut his eyes and wept.

"Please, just heal it Professor. Ask Madame Pomphrey I beg you. I can't go to class like this; I'm a freak! Please Professor!"

Dumbledore shook his head in sadness.

"I cannot," Dumbledore said finally. "The only way for it to heal is for the Gauntlet to be destroyed. We cannot allow that to happen; it is far too powerful. I am sorry Severus, but you will just have to make due."

Severus sobbed again as the old man got up to leave. He set a vial of pain-relieving potion next to Severus' bed and went on his way. Severus went to knock it off the table; he didn't want the old man's charity or his potions.

An invisible hand stopped him.

"You'll let him win if you do that," Viatrix said, taking off the yellow sash. "He can't win, not after what he did to you. You're in enough pain as it is; drink up."

"I look like a freak," Severus repeated. The cast had turned back to its normal white. "I only have Lily as a friend, and now I have to get rid of her too?"

"At least you have one," Viatrix shrugged, pulling out a book titled _The Floor Plan of Agrabah_.

"You have friends," Severus replied, eyeing the book. His arm was only throbbing now, a good sign at least. "I've seen you with them. From our House."

"Those aren't friends," Viatrix replied. "They are there for appearances. I mean, I can't go down the hall without some sort of gaggle of gossips around me. It's a girl thing I guess."

"You'll have to break that off too I suppose."

Severus punched his hand into the mattress despite the pleas of his right arm. It wasn't fair; why did they have to be so special! This wasn't being special though; this was just torture. He couldn't have any friends because of some stupid war? How could he have been so stupid?

"Well isn't this interesting," Viatrix said, skimming through the contents of the book. "You really must be related to this Mozenrath guy; says here he had a 'thing' for Griffins."

"Give me that," Snape snapped as Viatrix held the book above his head. "Where did you get that anyways?"

"Carpet wrote it," Viatrix settled down, moving her chair just out of Snape's reach. "Its writing is legible anyways. Turns out Mozenrath wasn't the nicest of guys."

"I sort of figured that, what with the fleeing and such," Snape scowled as Vector continued to read. "Is there anything NICE in there about him?"

"Let's see…power-hungry, sarcastic, psychotic, selfish, tried to take over Agrabah several times, a necromancer…"

"Okay, I get the point," Snape sneered. "No wonder I can contact the bad guys."

"Looks like he was ambitious though," Viatrix smiled. "Managed to take over his mentor's land before he turned 18. Had a sense of humor, though it was a sarcastic one. Definitely a hard-worker. And he was a pretty snappy dresser."

Viatrix turned the book around and showed Severus a picture of his ancestor. He couldn't have been older than 20, with long black curls hidden under a gray and blue turban. Mozenrath looked like a snob in Severus' opinion, with his head held high and his full lips were sneering. His blue, black and gold outfit was rather showy, but Severus approved of the palette.

"How old was he when he…you know…died," Snape said softly. He didn't want his life-span to shorten because of the blasted glove.

"Twenty," Viatrix replied quickly, turning to another page. "Probably from one of those diseases they can fix nowadays. Nothing to worry about."

Of course, Viatrix was lying through her teeth. The Lord of the Black Sand had died from over-using the Gauntlet. It had sucked the life out of him; obviously a taste of his arm was only the beginning. There was a reason why it was called the Hand of Death. She couldn't help but feel ashamed as Severus let out a sigh of relief.

"Don't worry, mine wasn't much better," Viatrix said, making light of the situation. "Let's see…Turns out Sadira tried to take Aladdin from Jasmine three times, all unsuccessful of course. She was a street-thief as well…what a lovely individual. Aladdin was a street-rat as well, known for his lying tendencies, hot-headedness, and knack for getting into trouble. Jasmine was known for her rebellious streak, strong-mindedness and was a tad bit naïve."

Viatrix had purposely left out all of the good things about her ancestors. They were all good at heart; either they just wanted to be loved or had an overwhelming desire to help others for the better. Her future was beginning to look okay; Severus' was not.

"Oh, and I read some of my scrolls," Viatrix said, pulling them out of her pocket. The expanded and rolled across the floor. "They have some pretty useful stuff you know. Unfortunately we're not in the desert or anything, but I did find a useful sand-making spell in a Transfiguration textbook."

Viatrix took Snape's teacup and mumbled a quick spell. It disintegrated into a handful of sand and Viatrix smiled. Pulling her amulet out and gesturing towards the sand, Severus watched in awe as it formed a familiar shape.

There on the bedside table was a prosthetic glove.

"I think it should hold up," Viatrix said, holding it up and scrutinizing it under the fluorescent lights. "I'm sure Genie can make you something better once you get out of here and he can get proper measurements. But and least it's something."

"It's brilliant Viatrix," Severus smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem," Viatrix replied, getting up from her chair and stretching. "I should go anyways. Who knows when Madame Pomphrey will be back? Oh, and she doesn't know anything about the whole glove thing; thinks it was a Potions' accident."

"So we're…"

"The only ones who know about it," Viatrix finished. "Just us. And something tells me Dumbledore's going to keep it that way. I'll watch your back if you watch mine."

As Viatrix strode away, Severus found that he was very fond of watching her back.


End file.
